duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!!
Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! is the 20th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 81 cards, including: **2 Legend Cards **9 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **14 Rares **18 Uncommons **28 Commons *It is possible that a box can have 3 Legend Card and 2 Super Rares. *Some Rare spells (along with an Uncommon), are printed with full art and no frame, and are signature spells of Miracle Miradante, Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity, Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution. **Miracle Stop **It's Showtime **The End of X **Perfect Defense Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Genius Sympathy Races This set introduces the following races: *Water **The Answer *This set introduces creatures with both Revolutionary and Invader races for the first time. Alternate Artwork cards *Each Secret Legend Card has an SD(Chibi) Version, a Gold Version and a Gold SD(Chibi) Version. Reprinted Cards *47/70 Tulk, the Oracle *48/70 Quick Spark *31/70 Spellbook Charger *51/70 Aqua Hulcus *56/70 Benzo, the Hidden Fury *57/70 Donbaku Bobobon *24/70 Aurora of Reversal Contents *L1/L2 Miracle Miradante *L2/L2 Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity *S1/S9 Duezeus, Nine Extremes Revolution *S2/S9 Gachidaiou, Super Eureka *S3/S9 Dueland, Transformation of Dreams *S4/S9 Deathmatmel, Super Zombie *S5/S9 Death Gate, Hell Demon Dragon *S6/S9 Captain Dracken *S7/S9 Parasking, Revolution Invasionkind *S8/S9 Daddy Pine, Super Beast Army *S9/S9 Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic *1/70 Shakashakka, Super Three Kingdoms *2/70 Hallelujah, Eight Extremes *3/70 Takonchu, Space *4/70 Jurandeath, Heaven Slashing Demon Dragon *5/70 Mega Narrator Dragon *6/70 Captain Mister Amecchi *7/70 Stejura, Samuraikind *8/70 Parasraft, Revinvakind *9/70 Nova! Belunare *10/70 Entry! Hamukatsu Man *11/70 Duenurse, Three Extremes *12/70 Dante, Future Ball *13/70 Miracle Stop *14/70 Gachidive, Eureka *15/70 It's Showtime *16/70 Genius' Big Answer *17/70 Push The Eye, Demon Dragon King *18/70 Jenny, the Suicide Train *19/70 Lapis Lazuli, False Millionaire *20/70 Raiding, Supersonic *21/70 Strike Amecchi *22/70 The End of X *23/70 Trap Giant *24/70 Aurora of Reversal *25/70 Zenjizo, Three Kingdoms *26/70 Protigere, Lord of Dragon Spirits *27/70 Rururu, Maiden Ball *28/70 Reef, Revolution Captain *29/70 Duerou, Weapon of Dreams *30/70 Gachanko, Black Mini *31/70 Spellbook Charger *32/70 Zombiebar, Zombie *33/70 Matmel, Zombie *34/70 Votch Idel, Cruel Demon Dragon *35/70 Kodamanma's Yell Digging *36/70 Raidon, Sonic *37/70 Meteor 08, Sonic *38/70 Perfect Defense *39/70 Pine Jr, Beast Army *40/70 Kujigojira, Whalekind *41/70 Kamaitachi, Beast Army *42/70 Marinyan, Snow Faerie *43/70 Paparas & Mamaras, Parent Ball *44/70 Nipuras, Vizier of Leading *45/70 Fenicle, Wings of Immortality *46/70 Jeiri, Snook Ball *47/70 Tulk, the Oracle *48/70 Quick Spark *49/70 Dan Darts, Eureka *50/70 Topas, Space *51/70 Aqua Hulcus *52/70 O Sushi *53/70 Spray Spiral *54/70 Kawametal, Zombie *55/70 Lebite, Electro-Shadow *56/70 Benzo, the Hidden Fury *57/70 Donbaku Bobobon *58/70 Jagard, Dark Armor *59/70 Kamikami Carnival *60/70 Trig, Forbidden C *61/70 Burger Amecchi *62/70 Typhoon, Forbidden C *63/70 Love Batoracchi *64/70 Nareta, Passionate MC *65/70 Bishitto Amecchi *66/70 Yadoc, Beast Army *67/70 Sannap, Tribe *68/70 Stick, Snow Faerie *69/70 HouHou, Snow Faerie *70/70 TulkTulk Trap Cycles Invasion - Cost 5 (Each of these Invader evolution creatures that have an Invasion ability for creatures that cost 5 or more.) * — Shakashakka, Super Three Kingdoms * — Gachidaiou, Super Eureka * — Raiding, Supersonic * — Daddy Pine, Super Beast Army dmr20-1.jpg|link=Shakashakka, Super Three Kingdoms dmr20-s2.jpg|link=Gachidaiou, Super Eureka dmr20-20.jpg|link=Raiding, Supersonic dmr20-s8.jpg|link=Daddy Pine, Super Beast Army Invasion - Cost 3 (Each of these Invader evolution creatures that have an Invasion ability for creatures that cost 3 or more.) * — Zenjizo, Three Kingdoms * — Gachidive, Eureka * — Zombiebar, Zombie * — Raidon, Sonic * — Pine Jr, Beast Army dmr20-25.jpg|link=Zenjizo, Three Kingdoms dmr20-14.jpg|link=Gachidive, Eureka dmr20-32.jpg|link=Zombiebar, Zombie dmr20-36.jpg|link=Raidon, Sonic dmr20-39.jpg|link=Pine Jr, Beast Army Greater than or equal number of creatures to shields (Each of these creatures has an ability that triggers when you have a greater than or equal number of creatures to shields.) * — Duezeus, Nine Extremes Revolution / Jeiri, Snook Ball / Rururu, Maiden Ball * — Push The Eye, Demon Dragon King / Votch Idel, Cruel Demon Dragon * — Nareta, Passionate MC * — Kamaitachi, Beast Army dmr20-s1.jpg|link=Duezeus, Nine Extremes Revolution dmr20-27.jpg|link=Rururu, Maiden Ball dmr20-46.jpg|link=Jeiri, Snook Ball dmr20-17.jpg|link=Push The Eye, Demon Dragon King dmr20-34.jpg|link=Votch Idel, Cruel Demon Dragon dmr20-5.jpg|link=Mega Narrator Dragon dmr20-64.jpg|link=Nareta, Passionate MC dmr20-41.jpg|link=Kamaitachi, Beast Army First Attack Trigger (Each of these creatures have an ability that trigger when they attack for the first time that turn.) * — Nipuras, Vizier of Leading * — Dan Darts, Eureka * — Lebite, Electro-Shadow * — Meteor 08, Sonic * — HouHou, Snow Faerie * — Marinyan, Snow Faerie dmr20-44.jpg|link=Nipuras, Vizier of Leading dmr20-49.jpg|link=Dan Darts, Eureka dmr20-55.jpg|link=Lebite, Electro-Shadow dmr20-37.jpg|link=Meteor 08, Sonic dmr20-69.jpg|link=HouHou, Snow Faerie dmr20-42.jpg|link=Marinyan, Snow Faerie Mana Arms 3 (Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms 3" ability.) * — Fenicle, Wings of Immortality * — Gachanko, Black Mini * — Sannap, Tribe dmr20-45.jpg|link=Fenicle, Wings of Immortality dmr20-30.jpg|link=Gachanko, Black Mini dmr20-67.jpg|link=Sannap, Tribe Full Frame Spell (Each of these spells have a full art card frame and feature a prominent creature from the Revolution block.)'' * — Miracle Stop * — It's Showtime * — The End of X / Perfect Defense dmr20-13.jpg|Miracle Stop dmr20-15.jpg|It's Showtime dmr20-22.jpg|The End of X dmr20-38.jpg|Perfect Defense Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs